


Ladies' Night

by anonymousmadame2911



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Awkward reader, Condoms, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Lube, Missionary, Orgasm, Public Sex, Smut, girl on top, ladies' night at a club, mission, reader's first mission, sex all night, shy reader, woman in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: A mission to distract some security guards...so, smut.





	Ladies' Night

“Newbie. We’re gonna give a real easy first assignment. All you have to do is keep the security guards distracted while we infiltrate the back room of Club Agave,” Tony stated. 

“Here’s the file with the blue prints of the club. Everyone study them. Know the exits,” Steve said.

Natasha unrolled the blue prints of the club at the end of the conference table. You and the rest of the Avengers approached them to take a look at the building layout, the plumbing and electrical layout and the air duct layouts.

“You need any help, just ask me before we roll in,” Natasha whispered to you.

“Thanks,” you nodded.

You were never much one for words. You were an introvert and speaking to a large group of people mortified you. You had been in training for the past year, longer than any one else. You guessed that was because everyone always underestimated you. You never bragged about your academic talents or your ability to bend men to your will. You knew that the proof was in the pudding. Your hard work would be all the evidence that they would need to eventually earn their respect. But for now, you were at the bottom of the ladder. The next few days whipped by while you researched Club Agave. You knew when it would be busiest, how many bouncers there were at the front door, how many security guards at the back, and how many people usually went there from the busiest hours to the quietest hours. You were ready. You had the layout memorized. What you weren’t ready for was Bucky Barnes. You were prepared to go in with Natasha, Tony, or Steve. But not Bucky. You’d had a raging crush on him, which usually resulted in you making a U-turn and quietly walking out of any room he was in or you would just step behind someone taller than you in an effort to hide. So far, it’d worked since he hardly spoke to you. But, an entire mission with Bucky? Oh this would be so awkward. 

“Hey, you ready?” 

Bucky clapped you on the back which made you nearly jump out of your skin.

“Um. Yeah. Yeah. I think so,” you murmured.

“What? I didn’t really hear you. Sorry. You speak so softly.”

“Yeah. I said yes!”

You had a tendency to swallow your words when you were nervous. Your parents had always told you to speak up. You never figured out why Tony hadn’t trained you as a spy. He told you two was more than he could handle. 

“Did Tony give you the cover charge for the club?”

“No. Why would he need to?”

“Isn’t it $12 per person to get in?”

“Usually, but tonight is Friday…” 

Bucky still looked confused.

“It’s…Ladies’ Night. So I get in for free. Did he give YOU the cover charge?”

“Well, yes.” 

The confusion melted off of his face.

“Is that what you’re wearing?”

“Yup. Something wrong with it?”

“No…” he eyed you up and down, “it looks nice. All black…skin-tight. Leather jacket. Screams spy except for the bright red lipstick.”

You didn’t say much in response to that. You’d been clubbing enough times to know that flats worked best, the color black covered up sweat easily, and that once you left your jacket in the car, your tank top would fit in. Drunk and heels don’t mix and that’s the mindset you went in with. The point was to blend in with the club goers and distract the security guards. That was ALL you had to do for tonight. You would do it and you would do it well, with or without one Mr. Bucky Barnes’s fashion critique. 

“I wonder why they sent me instead of Natasha if it’s Ladies’ Night.”

You shrugged. 

“Not much of a talker, are you?”

“I speak when I have to.”

The ride to the club was spent in a comfortable silence. The two of you showed your fake driver’s license to the bouncer and entered the club without any issues. You made Natasha out on the middle of the floor, Sam on the balcony of the second floor and Steve by the bar. Tony must be on the roof. You wandered over to the bar with Bucky. He ordered a Guinness and a Long Island Ice Tea. You leaned back against the bar, pushing your chest out, knowing that your top accentuated your small chest. Bucky paid for and handed you your drink, eyes bulging out of his head. Steve walked past you and rubbed his earlobe, giving you the signal for he distraction.  
“Pay attention Bucky. Let’s go.”

“Wha—where are we—you haven’t even told me—”

You grabbed his hand and pulled him behind you. How had his man gotten to be a spy? So unprepared. Easily distracted. You pulled him down a long dark hallway leading to the bathrooms. You pulled him out the side door leading to the alley. You threw him up against the wall. You made a show of looking up and down the alley to make sure no one was looking. You planted a passionate kiss on his lips and ran your hands down his torso. 

“Wha—wait, slow down.”

You shook your head and your hands traveled south. You flipped his belt open with your index fingers and gave him a smirk. 

“Did you put something in my drink—”

At that moment, the security guards came into the alley way. 

“Ma’am. Sir. You can’t do that here. Please either go back into the club or leave.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes at them. Bucky adjusted his belt and his shirt. You grabbed Bucky’s hand and dragged him back into the club. The security guards watched the two of you walk back to the bar. You waited until they turned their backs and started walking back to their office. You pulled Bucky’s arm and he followed you back into the alley. He was getting the idea of your plan. It was a glorified game of cat and mouse with a side of exhibitionism thrown in. This time, Bucky threw you up against the wall and kissed you. You could see in his eyes that something had shifted. You could feel that something had shifted. You gave in and melted into his kiss, slipping a little tongue into his mouth. You gently scraped your fingernails up the back of his head, causing him to groan and grind against you. He nibbled your earlobe and down your neck. He ran his hands up your ribcage underneath your tank top, forcing you to push your chest in his face. Somewhere, y’all had slipped from doing the mission to doing each other. No one came into the alley this time to stop you. 

“I wonder what happened to the security guards,” Bucky mumbled into your neck.

“I don’t fucking care. Just kiss me.”

You were lost in your sex haze. All you wanted was Bucky to touch you and to never stop touching you. He nibbled at your nipples through your tank top. You had on a tank top and bra and they still showed how excited you were. He nuzzled his face into your neck. 

“You wanna go back to the Tower,” he asked.

“No.”

You grabbed his hand and pushed it between your folds. Your clit was pulsing and it needed attention. 

“Oh. God. You’re so hot and wet.”

He propped his forehead against the wall over your shoulder, his hot breath panting against you. He gently circled his index and ring finger around your throbbing bundle of nerves. You rubbed his hard on through his denim. He subtly rocked into your hand. He pulled back. 

“You sure you wanna do this here.”

“Oh fuck Bucky. Just fuck me.”

You fisted his shirt in both hands and pulled him into you for a deep kiss. He pressed his metal fingers flush with your clit. He set them to vibrate at the highest setting. You clenched your thighs around his hand, locking him in place. You braced your hands on the inside of his biceps as he watched you ride his fingers. Bucky greedily watched you in the throes of passion—hair askew, nails digging into him, chest dragging air into your lungs, hips rocking out of control, a sheen of sweat glowing on your caramel skin. He wanted to devour you. He watched your body grow tight and knew your orgasm was imminent. He pressed down more with his vibrating fingers on to your clit, tipping you over the edge. The coil in your lower belly snapped. Your knees relaxed and he caught you. A wave of calm and well-being washed through you. You felt good—content. 

“Whoa there, tiger.”

You stood back up and took a step away from Bucky’s arms. You arranged your clothes and cleared your throat. 

“I guess the mission’s complete. The security guards didn’t come to stop us.”

“How—what?”

You pointed to the security camera pointed down the alley, recording everything. 

“I am assuming Tony got what he needed. We should go back.”

Bucky stood there confused. 

“So you were just using me as a distraction?”

“Wasn’t that what we were supposed to do?”

You shrugged and walked out of the alley. 

“You comin’,” you called out to him. 

He jogged down the alley to join you. 

“I don’t see any of the cars. Let’s get a Lyft.”

The ride in the Lyft back to the Tower was quiet. The elevator ride up to your rooms was quiet. Bucky followed you back to your room. 

“So, you were just using me?”

“No. I used what was—Bucky. I used what was already there to complete the mission.”

“What? What does that even mean?”

“It means I already had a crush on you and I used it to my advantage, I guess, to complete the mission.”

“So, if it were Tony, would you have used the same tactic?”

“I mean—I wouldn’t have—you know—it would have been faked.”

He scratched the back of his head. 

“We can talk about this tomorrow Bucky,” you sighed. “It’s late and we have to debrief tomorrow.”

You’d barely finished speaking when Bucky pressed you up against your front door with his broad muscular chest. He slowly lowered his lips to you, savoring the anticipation. 

“Oh! We’re—oh!”

You realized what was happening and met him with an enthusiastic kiss. 

“Wait—wait—let me—wait—”

In your awkward eagerness, you dropped your keys twice before successfully getting your door open. You fisted Bucky’s shirt and pulled him in behind you. You stood up on your tippy toes to kiss him again. God you had wanted him for so long and kept it a secret for just as long. You had assumed that he’d never be interested in someone like you—a quiet brown girl with small boobs—when he could have a white girl with big boobs. No way were you going to miss this opportunity. He might come to his senses tomorrow. You were going to fuck the shit outta him while you had the chance. 

“Buck. Take off your shoes.”

“Oh right.”

He pulled them off and tossed them over by the door. You rifled through your night stand looking for some condoms and lube.

“What’s that for?”

“I haven’t had sex in awhile…so you might need some…uh…assistance.”

You unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. You pulled him into another searing kiss and scratched up his back, earning another groan from him. You like all those pretty noises he was making. You would make sure he made more before the night was over. You worked his pants open and pushed them down, revealing red-and-green boxer briefs. 

“What? They were a Christmas gift.”

“Mmmmkay.”

You resumed your work, memorizing every inch of his body. You ran your hands down his back and under the elastic of his boxer briefs, grabbing two handfuls of his gorgeous ass. 

“Oh. I see what you like.”

“Ha! I’ve seen you looking at my ass too! This place is all mirrors and windows. Reflections are everywhere, you know.”

He spanked your ass, causing you to crowd into him. 

“Oh. Imma get that ass tonight.”

He walked you back into your mattress and pushed you down. He set to work removing all your clothing while you stared at his naked physique. He was a Roman god come to life. You couldn’t believe how he was naked! In your room! You wiggled out from under him. You back him into your pillows and straddled him. You pulled off your tank top and chucked it to the other side of the room. Your bra followed next. 

“Ah. Damn it.”

You got up off of him and pulled off your pants and thong.

“Come on big boy. Those come off too.”

You tugged on his boxer briefs revealing a thick hard on. Oh fuck. You were gonna feel him in the morning. You pushed him down by his shoulders and he fell back into your pillows. You squeezed some lube into your hands and warmed it up. You worked your hands up and down his strong shaft. He melted into your mattress and his hips jerked involuntarily in your hands. You knew you were doing the right thing. You watched closely for the signs of his orgasm—fisting the sheets, full body tightness, toe curling and flexing, broken gasps. Just as he was on the verge, you stopped. You tugged on his balls to stop him from cumming. You reached over to your night stand and handed him a condom. 

“Put it on and let’s ride.”

He pulled you into another fierce kiss. He shakily rolled the condom down his length. You straddled him and gingerly guided his member to your pussy. You slowly slid down his length until he was fully sheathed inside of you. You lifted yourself up to arrange yourself so your clit was pressed flush against him. You placed your hands on his chest and began to rock back and forth. He gently tapped your forearm.

“Babe—babe—can’t breathe.”

“Oops. Sorry,” you said sheepishly. 

You grabbed the head board, giving your hips greater leverage and an easier position to move in. You gently moved your hips back and forth searching for that needed friction. He pressed your chest down to his lips. He nibbled at the tip of your chocolate nipples. You arched into the sensation. You grabbed his metal hand and shoved it between your intertwined bodies. He stroked his fingers between your folds until he hit his mark. 

“There. Yeah—right there,” you gasped out.

He pressed them flush against your clit and set them to vibrate. You lost control over your body and your hips took over. They rocked and rocked until that coil twisted in your lower belly. It twisted and twisted until it snapped and you slumped over him. A wave of calm and goodness washed through you and left you floating. He rubbed one hand down your spine, while the metal hand coaxed you through your after shocks, leaving you quivering and hiccupping. 

“Bu—sen—fuck.”

You wiggled off of him and he smirked over to you. He reached down and quickly pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash. He hadn’t cum yet, but he didn’t want to wear that if he didn’t have to.

“Well, that was unexpected.”

You smacked his chest. 

“Was it really?”

“No. Not really. You might be shy, but I’m not blind. I’ve seen you looking at my ass.”

The heat of the blood rushing to your cheeks and scalp prickled your skin. You rolled over and buried your face in the pillow out of embarrassment. He pulled you back into him.

“Hey, don’t go shy on me now. Not when I’m ready for round 2.”

He planted a slow deep kiss on your lips. You forgot where you ended and he began. He reached over and rolled on another condom. You slid your legs open underneath him and guided his hard length into your tight pussy. 

“Be gentle,” you told him.

He slowly worked his length in and out of you. You scratched up his rib cage earning another beautiful groan from him. You planted your feet on the mattress and met him thrust for thrust. 

“Ah—fu—I’m gonna—gonna lose it.”

You wanted him to lose it. You wanted him to cum. You wanted him to lose his mind. You picked up the pace and grabbed his ass to pull him into you. He fisted the pillow next to your ear. You pulled him into a fierce kiss. That familiar coil in your belly tightened. You moved your hips faster, knowing Bucky was on the verge. He lost control of his thrusts. His entire body tightened and jerked and he spilled into his condom. His gasps and pants came out in broken segments. You worked him through his orgasm by holding him to you and working your hips against him. He pushed himself back and slipped his metal fingers where your two bodies joined. He pressed them directly against your clit and set it to the highest vibration. It didn’t take much more for your orgasm to wash through you. You feel back relaxed on the mattress. Bucky fell on top of you. You tapped his back.

“Hunh?”

“Can’t breathe. You big galoot. Too heavy.”

“Hm. Yeah. Sorry.”

He wiggled over until he was face down on the pillow next to you. The after shocks had slowed and he gingerly plucked the condom off of him. He wrapped it in a paper towel and chucked it into the trash. You looked at the clock on your night stand.

“Fuck! Is it really 7:13?!”

“Mmm. Yeah. I guess so.”

“Buck. We have debrief at 8! Shit.”

You leapt off of your bed and tip-toed your way to your shower. You had peed, showered and dressed in record time. 

“Buck. Here’s a towel if you need one.”

He jumped in after you and you leant him your toothbrush. He threw on what he wore the night before. You both walked into the conference room a few feet behind each other. 

“Have a good night, last night?” Natasha asked.

“Sure.” 

The hoarse, raspy quality denoted your lack of sleep. 

“God! You sound like you smoked ten packs of cigarettes!” 

“Thanks Tony.”

“Sure. So we did get the files that we needed from the back room. Thanks to our newbie here. She distracted the security guards very well. A little too well, I might add. I was going to show the video of your distraction techniques, but ahem…they’re censored.”

The heat rose to your cheeks. You didn’t even bother to look at Bucky. You would just dig a hole for yourself and die. 

“Anyways, great job, newbie on a well-executed plan. Welcome to the team...and Rusty Nail...glad you finally got some. You're a good fit.”


End file.
